Camp Diamond
by KD Kayla
Summary: Bella loves to sing, wright songs and play gutair. Her mum gets her into 'Camp Diamond' One of the best music camps in USA. She is roomed with Alice and Rose, and they soon become BFF. The meet 3 very hot guys. Betta sumry inside. AH, lil-OOC..PLZ READ!


**Camp Diamond**

I got you a present

* * *

**Summery: Bella love to sing/song wright and play guitar. All Bella wants is to go to 'Camp Diamond', One of Americas best a music camp. When she gets there she is put into a dorm with Alice and Rosalie and they become BFF's. They run into a group of 3 very handsome boys Edward, Jasper and Emmett. And nothing was ever better than Camp Diamond. AH, ExB RxEm AxJ, lil-OOC.**

**Please read it! **

**Well here we go...Camp Diamond - Ch 1: I got you a preasant ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Tick tock, Tick tock, Tick tock.

I could hear the clock ticking from the back of the classroom.

There was 5 minutes left to the end of the school day. Then end of toady's school day was the first day of the summer holidays. I couldn't wait.

I had been begging my mum to let me go to this really awesome music camp. Music is pretty much my life. I sing, and I love it. I can't thing of anything in my life better than it. I can also play the guitar, but i just play to give a tune to my songs. To sum up. I love music more than anything, Begging my mum to enroll me into a summer music camp, i sing, play guitar and wright song's and there is currently 3 minutes and 39 seconds until school is out for the summer.

Tick tock, Never stops, Never go's slower, Never speeds up, Tick tock, Tick tock, Man I hate this stupid clock.

"Ok class. Pack up and when the bell goes you may leave. Have a good holiday.

5, 4, 3, 2...

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

WOOOOOW!

The hole class was engulfed in: "SCHOOLS OUT!", "HELLO HOLIDAYS!", "PARTY TIME!" and many more traditional sayings that we all loved to say. I just picked up my stuff and ran out the classroom. Shoved my books into my locker, got my bag (that i had packed and ready at lunch) and ran out the door. When i got outside i saw my mum waiting in her car, smiling at me. I ran over to her and jumped into her silver BMW convertible.

"Hey sweetie!" She greeted me.

"Hey mum!" I said back, she gave me a hug and a kiss and speed off.

"I got you a presant" She said, smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"Open the glove box" She said. So i did. I opened it and saw a white envelope with silver ribbon wrapped around it. On the front in my mothers handwrighing was 'Bella'.

"What's this?" I asked holing up the envelope.

"Open it and find out." She said, smiling. I opened it carefully, not ripping it, then reached in and pulled out the item inside. It was a little piece of paper it said.

_CAMP DIAMOND_

_Name: Isabella (Bella) Swan_

_Age: 17_

_Dorm: Section G, Room 2_

_Instrument(s): Vocals and Guitar_

I was speechless, i couldn't even think the words to say.

"So...?" Mum asked.

"Oh.....My.....God..." I said slowly, processing it all. I was going to Camp Diamond, CAMP DIAMOND FOR CRIST SAKE!

"THANK YOU MUM!" I screamed. and Hugged her tightly. "THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! O.M.G I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" I screamed. Slumping in my seat, staring at the card.

"Thats ok, sweetie. I love you too." She said. "Cost's a fortune you know. $450 for one summer." She said. WOW! $450! I didn't know it was that much!

"Wow! Thank you so much mum" I thanked her again.

"Thats ok. Now i think we need to do shopping" She said with a big smile. I just laughed. My mum would de anything for a good shopping spree.

"Then lets do this" I said, with a big smile on my face. I didn't like shopping much, but it made mum happy.

When we got to the shops she went into all these different out fits. We were there for 3 and a half hours and we left with 9 complete out fits, including shoes and accessories. Stuffed into 10 large shpooing bags. We spent $1038, because mum insisted on getting designer. She was really into all that. I'd be happy to were the same ole jeans all the time with a band tee. But no, my mum said i had to get nice clothes for one of Americas best music camps.

"Thank you. For everything, the clothes, shoes, getting me into Camp Diamond, everything. Your the best mother anybody could wish for." I said.

"Thats alright, sweetie" she said with a sincere smile. And i gave her a hug.

When we got home we got all the bags out and put them in the entrance make 3 trips to get all of them. After the were all in the house we made another 2 trips up to my bedroom.

"Well you should probably start packing. We'll have to leave here tomorrow morning at 10 at the latest if we're going to get there by 12. Its a two hour drive." She said.

"Mum, It's almost a 3 hour drive" I corrected.

"Not with me driving." She said, smugly. I just laughed and went to my closet and got a large suit case out.

We spent 2 hours packing everything. Then mum decided to have pizza tonight. So i had a shower while she orded the pizza's.

When the pizza's arrived we ate them while watching some T.V switching channels all the time, coz there was nothing on.

Once we had finished the pizza, i cleaned up.

"Easiest dishes ever" I said as i threw the box into the bin.

"I'll say" My mum said from the couch.

"Well I'm gonna get go get some sleep, big day tomorrow" I said with a huge smile.

"Goodnight, sweetheart" Mum said as she gave me a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"'Night, mum" I said, gave her a quick kiss and ran up stairs. I put on my shorts and singlet that i sleep in and hoped under the covers and just laid there thinking about tomorrow. Its going to be so fun. I wonder if I'll make any friends. I hope so.

* * *

**What did you think? Review, Tell me...PLEASE! *Pupy Dog Eyes***

**Xx Kayla Cullen =] _________________ Click dat pretty button right there \/ xD __________________**


End file.
